


Ravens | Draco Malfoy

by WillowRose99



Series: Spooky October Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Draco Malfoy smut, F/M, Gryffindor Reader, Interrupted during sex, Narcissa is a cockblock, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Top Draco Malfoy, Vaginal Sex, also kinda a bitch, oral sex female recieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: In the Ravenwood bedroom, surrounded by ravens and dark colours, Draco gets lost in you and your body...until his mother walks in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Series: Spooky October Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945531
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Ravens | Draco Malfoy

Draco’s room in the Malfoy manor was dark, the wood panelling of the walls black, stained oak wood on the floor and furnishings that all matched the mood of the room: gloomy, dark and colourless. His pictures were all the same, just art of ravens framed in an ornate wood frame, and honestly, it didn’t look like a teenage boy lived here at all. 

His bed was the same, a grand four-poster that had dark grey curtains with black tassels and grey satin sheets that were soft to the touch. His pillows were filled with feathers, and you knew they were the best money could buy in the wizarding world, because you also knew that his mother would do everything in her power to give only the best to Draco. But surely, when she was designing this room, she didn’t expect you to be spread out naked on his bed, with him on top of you and his lips attached to the arch of your neck. 

“You know, when you told me that your mother had a fascination with ravens and decided to design a whole room around them, I thought you were joking, Draco.” The boy laughed against your skin, hands gripping your waist firmly as you pressed yourself against him.

“Oh no, Y/N, if you think my room being filled with ravens is bad, then you need to see the Dragon drawing room and the Spider bathroom. I swear, when mother is given the option of naming another room after a creature, she jumps at the chance. Though, Ravenwood bedroom does have a nice name.” He went back to placing kisses against you collar bone, hands running over your stomach and chest as you let out a blissful sigh, your hand coming up to run through his hair.

“That is true, it’s not often I get to say the Malfoy heir fingered me on his bed in the Ravenwood bedroom.” Draco let out a soft moan at your words, breath hot against your skin as the both of you recalled the night before, hidden under your sheets, your hand around his dick and his fingers in your cunt, slick as they pushed in and out of you. 

“Merlin, Y/N, keep saying things like that and this is gonna be over quick, sweetheart.” Kissing down your chest and stomach, his lips circled around your navel, sucking gently on the skin as you moaned above him, his hands pulling your legs slightly apart as he flicked his gaze up to watch you. “You know…I think this is the prettiest you’ve ever looked, darling. All spread out on my bed, moaning every time I touch you, waiting for my cock to give you some sweet relief.” 

Draco started licking you then, softly at first, and then harder, tongue pressing down on your nerves as his hands held your legs apart and mouth did all the work. Your hands were fully wound in his hair, the platinum blonde strands held tightly between your fingers, and he let out a small groan every time you tugged on his locks subconsciously, needing something to hold onto as he pushed you closer to the edge. 

“Draco, baby, stop, I…” He stopped when you ask, mouth wet with your juices, and waited for you to suck in a breath before you started speaking again. “I just need you to fuck me, Draco. Please, I can’t wait much longer.” He licked you one final time before smirking up at you as he rearranged himself on the bed, kneeling in between your legs and hoisting them up on his shoulder so your waist and ass was in the air.

“And here I was thinking I tired you out last night, thinking you couldn’t cum again after all we did. Guess I was wrong. You ready darling?” You nodded frantically, hips moving in the air as you looked for any type of friction, and soon he was plunging into you, letting out a loud groan as he felt you around him, hot, wet and tight. 

He started slow, giving you time to adjust, but then soon as you were reaching up to grab his hand and he was letting go of your legs for them to fall back against the mattress, he pounded into you, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling his dark room. 

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good. Who would have thought a Gryffindor could be this tight.” You only smirked at his remark and wound a hand through his hair again, giving a sharp tug as he dug his teeth into the hollow of your neck, closing his eyes again as a moan escaped his open mouth. 

You were so close, so close to falling off the edge of the cliff that Draco was pushing you towards, so close to cumming that he could feel you tightening around him, pulsing slightly too as you reached your high. He was slamming into you then, pushing you through your orgasm as your turned your head and tried to quieten you moans, shaking against him when suddenly the bedroom door was flying open and a loud shriek was breaking through the obscene noises the two of you were making.

“Draco, what in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing?” Draco flung his body over your hot and sweaty one as his mother shielded her eyes, voice loud and shocked as she yelled at her only child. 

“Mother get out! Haven’t you heard of knocking?” He was yelling back at her too now, still shielding you from her as he tried to wrap your tired frame in the blankets that laid on your bed, but his mother still stood there with her mouth agape and a furious look on her face.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy! How dare you do this! How dare you have someone hidden in your bed like a cheap slut, how dare you have a Gryffindor sneaking into my house to be filthy in the confines of your room!” You went to protest against the names she was calling you, the horrendous insults that she continued to throw at you as Draco started to look up at her, but soon he was cutting her off, voice commanding.

“MOTHER LEAVE MY ROOM NOW! I won’t ask again.” His voice was deafening and made Narcissa go quiet, her mouth shutting closed with a snap and her sharp glare sent right to you as she fumed, balled her fists up by her side and left the room, slamming the large wooden door behind her.

Draco let out a sigh, and rested his head on your chest, taking your hand in his and pressing a gentle kiss to it, a silent apology for all that just occurred, but you only smiled sadly down at him and raked your fingers through his hair and rested your other arm against his back, holding your lover close.

“You know I don’t think of you like that, right?” His quiet voice cut through the silence that had engulfed the room, and he rested a hand against your side.  
“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t think of you as a slut, and I never have. And…I don’t think of you really as a Gryffindor either, apart from when I’m joking.” He moved so that his head rested on your pillow and your forehead was pressed against his, arms cocooning you in a firm hold and legs tangling yours in a way that pressed your skin against his and made you feel warm and safe inside. “In truth, I just think of you as the person I love, the person who makes me happy, makes me laugh, makes me feel safe in a world that hasn’t been especially kind or safe recently.”

“Draco…are you saying what I think you’re saying?” The corners of Draco’s mouth quirked up, and he grinned at you.

“Yes, Y/N. I’m telling you I love you.” You didn’t wait to kiss him then, lips against his in a kiss that took his breath away, made his heart pound and made his head spin. But he didn’t care because soon you were telling him that you loved him too, and everything was alright. Even if his mother did try and barge into the room again (just after Draco remembered to lock the door) and the world wasn’t exactly kind outside of that dark and gloomy room and it did seem like the many ravens that decorated the walls were watching you.

He was happy, you were happy, and both of you were safe, wrapped up in each other in an embrace and a love that would last for decades. And that’s all he wanted.


End file.
